The Heir of Freedom
by risingsundynasty
Summary: Full summary inside. Kira is a ninja, and so are others like Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Mu, Rau and many characters more. Kira was assigned to be the bodyguard of Princess Lacus Clyne, who is targeted by many. As Kira protects the ‘Pink Princess’......
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first ninja-based fanfic. The concepts, weapons and skills are mostly based on 'Naruto'. Of course, I will also be taking some ideas from somewhere else like other anime series and RPG games. I hope you all will like my story. Please give reviews and advice after reading them.

**Summary**: Kira is a ninja, and so are others like Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Mu, Rau and many characters more. Kira was assigned to be the bodyguard of Princess Lacus Clyne, who is targeted by many. As Kira protects the 'Pink Princess', he discovered that he too had become a target, due to his ancestors, his past, and a legendary summon scroll……

**Author's note**: Okay, I think I must have sucked in the summary. Readers, please forgive me. Before I begin the story, I think I have to explain something first. In this story, although I've mentioned that this is a ninja-based story, there will still be the appearances of the Gundams like Freedom, Strike, Ginns…… Wait! Before any of you start thinking, '_What the heck are mecha weapons doing in a ninja-based fanfic?'_, allow me to explain that there will not appear as machines, but as beings that are summoned by ninjas. (You know, like Naruto summons Gamabunta) Think of them as talking (yes, they can talk too, like Gamabunta, Enma and Katsuya) armoured giants equipped with strange, out-of-this-world weapons. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny

_**Chapter 1**_

Kira Yamato stood motionlessly in the middle of the forest. "Byakugan (white eyes)," he whispered. Then he smeared some chicken blood around him.

'Shinn, I hope you are ready,' Kira thought.

Seconds later, he smelt something. His hands quietly slipped into his robes. Soon enough, a gigantic spider pounced towards him from behind without making a single sound. But thanks to Kira's "Byakugan" that enables him to see within 360 degrees around him, Kira immediately jumped upwards to evade. Then he threw the several exploding tags at the spider. The tags stuck themselves onto the spider and exploded. BOOM!

The spider felled back and howled in pain. It spat out its webbing, trying to tie Kira up. Kira quickly pulled out his two katana that he placed on his back and slashed at the web. He then threw a shuriken and shouted "Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!(Shuriken Shadow Clone!)" The shuriken suddenly multiplied itself into many other shurikens and cut off the spider's legs. Kira then threw several exploding tags again. This time, the attack caused the spider to turn over, which is exactly what Kira wanted.

"Now Shinn!" Kira cried.

In an instant, Shinn jumped out of nowhere with a ruby-red tipped spear in his hands. He sank the spear into the spider's soft abdomen and shouted, "Fire Spin!" A flaming whirlwind formed at the spot where the spear's tip struck. The flames engulfed the spider. The spider's shrieks of pain reduced as it was slowly burnt to ashes. About 5 minutes later, they was nothing left of the spider except for a pile of black ashes.

"Well, I was expecting more challenging monsters," Shinn said smilingly as he put out the fire.

"You really like to fight, don't you? Come on, let's head back and tell the village headman that we accomplished our task," Kira said as he kept his katana.

When the village headman who hired them heard what they have done, he practically jumped up and down in joy. "Men! Spread this good news to the villagers! The spider is vanquished! Tell them to prepare a huge banquet for our two young heroes!"

After his men left, the headman took out two sacks of gold coins and gave one each to Kira and Shinn. "As promised, one sack of gold to whoever succeeds in killing that monster,' he said. "It's a good thing you two ninjas came. That evil thing has been terrorizing us for 5 months!"

"Thank you sir. We are just doing our job," Kira said.

At night, a sumptuous feast was prepared. The villagers dine, wine, sing and dance all night. Shinn joined them while Kira sat by the fire with the children, telling them stories about his adventures. At midnight, they decided to return. The villagers bid them goodbye and gave them two horses for their journey.

As they rode slowly, Kira took out a note and gave it to Tori, his pet and also messenger bird. "I told Master Mu that we'll be back at Onogoro village in 2 days time," he said to Shinn.

"That long? Man, I missed the food there," Shinn said.

"Then what about a treat from you when we get back? We could have ramen," Kira suggested.

"Ramen again? Don't you get bored with that stuff? Now that we just earned some money, I'm thinking of the fancy restaurant in the middle of the village," Shinn told him.

Kira startled at the mentioning of that place. "Uh, you mean the place that's near…"

"Come on Kira, just because she lives near that area, doesn't mean you can't go there. You can always beat up the goons," Shinn said.

"Whatever. If you insist on going there, then keep me out of earshot. I am not afraid of the thugs, but the girl herself…"

**Author's Note : **Short, I know. This is because I wrote it in a limited time. Sorry about that. The next chapter will be posted at 4th September, due to an exam I'm having. I promise it will be longer. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: First, I must ask this: What is 'Flame of Recca' about and why do some of you think of it after reading the first chapter? Please give tell me. And I think there's the need to explain more about my fanfic, such as the ninja rankings used in this story. The rankings are stated below, and each rank has its own coloured headband to represent it. Pairings are: Kira x Lacus, Athrun x Cagalli, Shinn X Stellar, Mu x Murrue, a little Yzak x Shiho, and possibly DxMxT triangle_(Note: **possibly**)_

**Rankings**: **Pra-ninja** -- **Genin** (_yellow headband_) -- **Chuunin** (_green headband, the lowest_ _graduating level_) -- **Jounin** (_blue headband_) -- **High Jounin** (_purple headband, ninjas must at least_ _be at this level to join ANBU, the special force of Onggoro_) -- **Sannin** (_brown_ _headband_) -- **Kage** (_red headband_)

_**Chapter 2 **_

As expected, 2 days later, Kira and Shinn returned to their hometown-the Village of Onogoro, aka 'The Ninja Village.' It is so because it is the only remaining ninja village left in this world. Situated between two powerful countries, PLANT and Orb, it was already as modern as a town, but the villages insisted on using the term 'Village'. It was afternoon when they got back, so they decided to have lunch at the restaurant Shinn mentioned. Shinn had to persuade Kira until he reluctantly agreed to come with him.

Before they entered the restaurant, he moved his headband until it covered his left eye and put on a face mask. (Like Kakashi from '_Naruto_') He also put on a small hat that covered most of his hair. Shinn sighed and shook his head.

"What, never seen an undercover ninja before?" Kira asked as they sat down.

"No, I just find it funny that a pr…"

In a swift move, Kira stuffed a bun into Shinn's mouth. "I told you. Just because she's my sister and His Majesty gave me that pendant bearing the royal symbol, that does not make me a prince, and I'll never be one," he whispered as he doesn't want people to hear.

"Like sister, like brother," Shinn grinned as he took the bun out of his mouth. Kira said nothing and watched Tori pecked at a bun.

The dishes that Shinn ordered arrived. "You sure you have no problem with all these?" Kira asked, staring at the table that seemed about to collapse soon under the weight of the food.

"Of course we are able to pay for all this," Shinn said as he started on the chicken. "Now that I think of it, I have always wanted to try the expensive wine that our Kage drinks."

"Don't even think about it. There's no way I am allowing underage drinking to anyone under my supervision, Shinn Asuka," Kira said sternly.

"I won't get drunk, I promise you," Shinn told him.

"That's not what I meant. I mean……" Kira and Shinn suddenly smelt a familiar scent of perfume. Very soon, a red-headed girl wearing a lot of jewellery came to their table. Behind her was a gang of thugs.

"Hey Asuka, where's Kira? Did he leave you to rot because you are too weak and useless?" Fllay said rudely to Shinn. Shinn tried very hard to ignore her insults.

'_Cool down Shinn, cool down,_' he said to himself, gripping hard on his spear.

"Tell me Asuka, do you plan to rob the owner? What can you probably do to earn enough money for this meal?" Fllay said again.

That's the last straw for Shinn. He stood up, but Kira placed his hands on his shoulder and pushed him back to his seat.

"And who are you?" Fllay turned to Kira, not knowing that he's the one she's looking for.

"My name is no importance. Could you please leave us and let us eat in peace?'" Kira asked politely. Under the table, Kira handed Shinn a smoke-bomb.

"Tell me who you are or I will call my men to beat you up," Fllay said. As soon as she said that, Shinn and Kira immediately threw the smoke-bombs onto the floor. Thick smoke appeared. As the smoke disappeared, what's left is only some money and a note on the floor, saying that the money is to be pay for the food they had taken. Unknown to the shocked restaurant owner, several Shinns and Kira had taken the food and '_escaped_' through the rooftops.

"Remind me again why we must do such embarrassing act?" one of the Shinn asked another Shinn.

"Because you will pick a fight with Fllay's thugs, and I surely didn't ask you to multiply yourself and carry the food altogether. All I wanted to do is just disappear when everyone is distracted by the smoke" Kira said.

"Well, it will be a waste to leave it all there," another Shinn said, holding a bowl of hot soup as they made their way back to the Onogoro Ninja Academy, the place where they and many other ninja lived and were schooled.

**_At Emperor Clyne's Palace…located at the country of PLANT…_**

Emperor Clyne was waiting for news. He had just sent some of his men to check on someone's background, someone who applied to be her daughter's bodyguard. A soldier came in and gave him the news. "Your Majesty, I afraid that I have bad news. The man who applied to be the Princess's bodyguard happens to have an indecent background. We have found that he is ill-mannered, a heavy drinker and a frequent visitor of brothels," the soldier reported.

"Another one? Don't these people know what I need? I need someone loyal to me and Lacus, someone who will protect her at all costs, not someone who just wanted to get close to her or harm her," Emperor Clyne sighed. "I do wish I can find a suitable bodyguard, like the one Emperor Attha's daughter has."

"Worry no more Your Majesty, Stellar have good news," a blonde girl appeared from the shadows and knelt in front of him.

"What is it Stellar?" Emperor Clyne asked the girl.

"Your Majesty, Stellar had received information that a ninja as strong as Athrun Zala, the bodyguard of Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, had just returned to Onogoro. He has a decent background, and he's 18 too, like Athrun Zala," Stellar told Emperor Clyne.

"Really, and who is this ninja? Can you find him?" Emperor Clyne quickly asked.

"Your Majesty, this boy is famously known among ninjas as 'The Heir of Freedom'. And yes, I can easily find him at the Onogoro Ninja Academy," Stellar replied.

_**At the Onogoro Ninja Academy……**_

Kira and Shinn were at the dining hall, eating the food they brought back.

"I think I have enough. I'll probably have to skip dinner," Kira said as he bit into an apple.

"I sometimes do wonder how do you, a person who eat so little manage to have the strength to do your daily activities. By the way, why are you so afraid of Fllay anyway?" Shinn asked.

"I am not afraid of her. Remember what Athrun told us, about a girl who's like, stalking him? Put me in his situation, and put Fllay in the singer's. then you will understand," Kira told him.

Shinn laughed. "Well, what to do? Many girls think that Athrun is hot and you are cute. Tell you what, there's a very effective way to _get rid_ of her."

"Surely you don't mean murder?" Kira gave him a look.

"Hmm, that's not what I thought of, but hey, it's not a bad idea either," Shinn said, looking thoughtful. "I am just joking Kira! Of course murder won't do," Shinn added as Kira's mouth fell wide open.

"Then what is this effective method of yours?" Kira asked.

"The best get-rid-of-annoying-girls-plan is: Get yourself a girlfriend!" Shinn said.

Kira's sweat dropped anime style. "You are kidding me right?" he asked.

"Girlfriend? Who's got a girlfriend? You, Shinn?" Murrue came and asked.

"Oh no, Sensei Ramius. But I am going to find one for Kira here," Shinn replied.

"Right. You can't even get close to the blonde girl that you like," Kira said to him.

"Well, that's because I can't possibly go there without some reason, and you won't pay a royal visit to that palace to give me the opportunity," Shinn countered.

"If I do, then the whole world will probably know that Cagalli is my sister, thus spell the end to my ninja life. Emperor Attha is kind enough to let me continue my life as a ninja and not telling the world about this," Kira re-countered.

"Well Shinn, looks like you have to do it next time. Kira, the Kage wants to see you in his office now. I think he has a new task," Murrue said.

"You are still calling him Kage? I thought by now you will be calling him Mu, or even 'dear'," Kira teased.

"Watch it Kira, you and I may both be Jounins, but I am older than you thus have more authority. I can punish you if I want to," Murrue said, yet blushing at the same time.

Kira just smiled. He jumped into the air and disappeared to a direction.

"He has got a point you know," Shinn said quietly.

"What?" Murrue turned to Shinn.

"Nothing," Shinn replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: in this story, Onogoro is _not _a part of the nation of Orb, nor PLANT. And I would like to apologize if you find this chapter sucks.**

**_Chapter 3 _**

Kira reached the Kage's office. He knocked the door.

"Come in Kira," Mu said from inside. Kira went in.

"Kira, meet Miss Stellar Loussier, from the Palace of PLANT. Miss Loussier, this is Kira Yamato, aka 'The Heir of Freedom'," Mu introduced them. Kira and Stellar shook hands.

'_Shinn would be glad to know that the girl he liked is here in the academy,'_ Kira thought to himself.

"Kira, Miss Stellar here brings a job offer from Emperor Clyne. His Majesty wishes to hire 'The Heir of Freedom' as Princess Lacus Clyne's bodyguard," Mu explained.

"Kira can negotiate with His Majesty himself about your wages, if Kira decided to accept the job, that is," Stellar told Kira.

Kira thought for a moment. Being a bodyguard would mean that he'll be occupied with a job mostly all the time, and that's kind of good as life had been pretty boring these days. The missions he received so far have been very easy. On the other hand, this job may be permanent. He might miss doing missions with his friends from the academy. Then he suddenly thought of something.

"Miss Stellar, may I ask how Emperor Clyne knew the name "Heir of Freedom'? I thought only ninjas knew the name, and only a few knew where I am," Kira asked.

"Stellar told His Majesty about Kira. Stellar had heard of Kira from Stellar's former teacher," Stellar replied.

"What do you think, Sensei Flaga? Should I accept this job?" Kira asked Mu for his opinion.

"That, you will have to think by yourself. I suppose it wouldn't turn out bad. Your best friend, Athrun is doing quite well as Princess Attha's bodyguard since last year," Mu told him.

"Can I bring my partner along?" Kira asked Stellar.

"Sorry, but Stellar thinks that His Majesty only intended to hire one bodyguard," Stellar answered.

'_Too bad for you Shinn,'_ Kira said in his head. "Can I give you a reply by this evening? I think I need to think talk to my partner about this," Kira told Stellar.

Stellar agreed. Kira thanked her and went to find Shinn.

Kira found Shinn in their room. He told Shinn what happened just now.

"You get to work at the palace? Man, am I jealous of you right now. If I were you, I would immediately accept it," Shinn said to Kira.

"_You_ will do that because you will think of it as a chance to get to know Stellar better," Kira said.

"Well, I don't deny having such thoughts," Shinn said sheepishly. "But if you accept the job, there's an advantage for you too," He grinned after saying that.

"What do you mean?" Kira was puzzled.

"One- Princess Lacus is beautiful, graceful, sweet, kind, gentle, friendly and most importantly, _single_. Two- Remember what I said about having a girlfriend to stop Fllay or any other girls from annoying you? Three- If you accept the job; you can get close to the 'Pink Princess'. Add my three points together and you will get what I meant," Shinn said.

Kira thought it over, and said, "You sounded like I should try to make the Princess my girlfriend. Just tell me what exactly do you mean by that _"advantage"_?"

Shinn clapped his forehead. "Should I call you dumb or naïve? Maybe you are both, coz **that is exactly what I meant!"**

"You can't be serious! Of all your silly brainstorms, this is the most ridiculous one I have ever heard," Kira muttered.

'Okay, how about this for an advice: Why don't you go to Orb Castle and ask Athrun? After all, he has become your sister's bodyguard for a year. You can ask him for his opinion," Shinn said.

"Now that's what I call an advice. Oh, by the way, I think Stellar's at somewhere near the academy entrance, walking in the garden," Kira told Shinn. As expected, Shinn immediately went off to find her.

_At Orb Castle……_

Princess Cagalli was sitting on the roof of her room, watching the sunset. She was missing her secret ninja lessons. Ever since Athrun became her bodyguard, Kira had given her less training. Now she's stuck with her normal lessons like how to talk and walk and dance like a proper princess, which happen to be lessons that a tomboyish girl like her rarely enjoyed.

"On the roof again? What if your nanny or someone else saw you? You would have a hard time explaining how you managed to get up without a ladder," Athrun said from below.

"Just how many times have you and Miriallia said that? I'm getting fed up," Cagalli replied to her bodyguard.

"You sounded bored," Athrun said.

"I _am_ bored. Usually at late evenings like this, Kira will give me ninja lessons. That, of course, is before you came and be my bodyguard," Cagalli gave a little sigh.

"Just why do you want to learn more ninja skills? The reason I taught you before Athrun came is just to let you protect yourself," Kira suddenly appeared on top of a nearby wall.

"Hello Kira! Long time no see," Athrun greeted his best friend.

"Same to you too buddy. And hello to you too Cagalli," Kira greeted as he jumped down from the wall. Cagalli jumped down from the roof.

"I see you haven't forgotten your basics," Kira commented.

"Life's been pretty boring with all those how-to-be-a-perfect-princess lessons. So are you here to teach me some new skills?" Cagalli said to her brother.

"Well, I would like to teach you more if you are so interested, but I am afraid I can no longer do that," Kira said.

"Why? You have a long mission?" Cagalli asked.

"Emperor Clyne of PLANT wishes to hire me to become his daughter's bodyguard, but I haven't decided to accept the job offer or not," Kira told her and Athrun. Kira then asked for their opinions whether he should or should not accept the offer. Kira also asked Cagalli about Lacus, as these two girls had been friends for quite a long time, long before Kira and Cagalli knew that they were twins. The two only get to know about their true family two years ago, while they were 14.

"Lacus is a very friendly princess. You won't be having problems with her if you become her bodyguard," Cagalli told her.

"And being a princess's bodyguard might not be as easy as you think. Just last week, while you and Shinn were away, there had been 5 murder attempts on Cagalli," Athrun informed.

That information shocked Kira. "FIVE! Just what kind of psycho will want to do things like this?"

"Psychos like the maniacs who tried to kill Lacus ever since she was born. That's why she's usually stuck in her palace. Her father will only allowed her to go out if she accompanied by four or more guards. I think her father wants to find her a bodyguard this year because she will be starting her new school year at the Onggoro High School. Hey, that's it! Kira, accept that offer!" Cagalli grinned as she had a sudden idea.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kira doesn't understand what his sister is talking about.

"I think I know what she means. Kira, you know that Onogoro, other than being the only ninja village left in the world, it also boasts of having the best high school education for non-ninjas. Many people studied there, including those from royal families. Cagalli will also be sent to study there too, but since this castle is so far from Onogoro, Emperor Attha had discussed with Emperor Clyne, and Emperor Clyne had agreed to let Cagalli stay with Lacus while school opens," Athrun explained.

"And if you become her bodyguard, you can protect her _and_ continue to mentor me," Cagalli said. "Not to mention, you might find yourself falling for her," Cagalli teased.

"You reminded me of Shinn's stupid idea," Kira said.

"Come on; just think of doing your sister and your sister's friend a favour. It's rather annoying and boring to be followed by some boring adults when you want to go somewhere. And with you as her bodyguard, her life can be less in danger," Cagalli told Kira.

"What do you think, Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Well, if you become Princess Clyne's bodyguard, and Cagalli will be staying with her, yours and my life may just be like the good old days while we were still at the academy. Remember? Both of us doing the same mission, same kind of duty, it will be just like the time before we graduated," Athrun said, refreshing his memories.

"Since you all think it's a good idea, I might as well accept," Kira said.

The three of them continued to chat for a while. Then Kira said goodbye and returned to Onogoro, to give Stellar his reply.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Lacus was sitting by her window, feeling the cool night breeze and patting her pet hamster, Haro. She wondered about her new bodyguard, whom her father said that she will be getting one soon. As she got lost in her thoughts, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," Lacus said. Stellar came in. "Good evening Lacus, is Stellar disturbing?" Stellar asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I could use some company," Lacus replied as she placed Haro back into its cage. "Say Stellar, do you know anything about who is going to be my bodyguard and when will I meet this person?" she asked.

"Oh, that. Well Lacus, about Lacus's new bodyguard, Lacus doesn't have to worry about him. He's not a boring grown-up or a pervert that will stare at Lacus. He's a young ninja from Onogoro. He's about your age. Athrun Zala, the bodyguard of Lacus's friend, Princess Cagalli, happens to be his best friend. He will be starting his job as your bodyguard tomorrow," Stellar told her.

"Really, what's his name?" Lacus asked.

"His name is Kira Yamato, but he has a nickname- 'The Heir of Freedom'," Stellar said.

"'The Heir of Freedom'? Why is he known as that name?" Lacus asked, feeling curious.

"To tell the truth, Stellar doesn't know. Stellar knew this from Stellar's mentor," Stellar answered.

Lacus gave a small yawn. "I think Lacus should go to sleep now. Good night Lacus," Stellar said as she helped Lacus put out her candle.

"Good night Stellar. See you in the morning," Lacus said.

Early next morning, Kira and Shinn went to PLANT. Kira went to see Emperor Clyne while Shinn waited outside the palace, chatting with Stellar. After a while, Kira came out in a different set of clothes (his uniform).

"Nice outfit," Shinn remarked.

"I think my old clothes are more comfortable," Kira said.

"So, I guess I'll go back now. Bye Stellar, bye Kira. Good luck with your new job!" Shinn said as he jumped off and disappeared.

After Shinn left, Stellar took Kira to his room. "This is where Kira will be staying. Princess Lacus's chamber is just above your room. Any questions about the rules of the palace or the princess, you can ask Stellar, as Stellar is Princess Lacus's head servant," Stellar told Kira.

"I see, thanks for the information. Where is the Princess now?" Kira asked.

"She is taking her bath now. It will be your job to guard outside the bathroom while Lacus bathed. Beware, if Kira is caught peeping, Kira will be hanged or beheaded," Stellar warned sternly.

'_Don't worry, I am not Dearka Elthman," _Kira thought.

As they reached the bathroom, Stellar told Kira to wait while she went in and checked on Lacus.

Inside, Lacus was drying her hair. A few servants brought out some dresses and jewellery for her to choose. The trays holding the jewellery were quite large, as it held crowns, tiaras, hairclips, earrings, ribbons, necklaces, rings…And almost all of them were decorated with pearls that were as white as milk and smooth as satin; rubies as red as the glowing coal; sapphires as blue as the summer sky; and diamonds that flashed and sparkled like the sunlight. As usual, she just chose the white dress with the simplest design and a golden crescent-shaped hairclip.

'_What a waste. Think of the number of people I can help with all these unnecessary luxury,'_ Lacus thought as her servants put away all the others jewels and dresses away.

"Princess Lacus, Stellar had informed that your new bodyguard is waiting outside," a maid told her.

"Thank you. I will go out and meet him now," Lacus replied.

As soon as Lacus went out, her eyes and Kira's eyes met.

'_Wow! I have heard that she's one of the prettiest maiden in the land, but how come no one ever told me that she is so beautiful like an angel! WAIT! What am I thinking?'_ A little voice in Kira's head spoke.

At the same time, Lacus was thinking: _'Oh my, Stellar, how come you never told me that Kira is so cute and charming? Wait a minute! Why am I thinking like this?'_

"Ehm, Princess Lacus? Is Lacus alright?" Stellar asked. The two snapped back to reality and turned their heads away, not wanting their red faces to be seen by each other.

After receiving Lacus's schedule from Stellar, Kira followed Lacus to the dining room while Stellar tend to her other work. At the dining room, a variety of food was prepared on the table. Kira stood at a corner of the dining room as Lacus sat down. Before she started eating, she turned to Kira. "Can I call you Kira instead of addressing you formally?" Lacus asked.

"Uh, sure," Kira replied, feeling surprised at her question.

"Thank you. And Kira, would you like to join me for breakfast?" she invited.

'_A princess is inviting her bodyguard to have breakfast together with her? This is something you don't see everyday,'_ Kira thought to himself. "Princess Lacus, I can't possibly join you for breakfast. It's against the rules if I do that," he replied to Lacus.

"Then think of it as an invitation from a new friend. I would like you to treat me as a friend. Don't you think all this formality kind of tensed people up?" Lacus smiled and said.

"Fri…ends? But Princess, your guards might think I am being disrespectful towards you if I address you like a commoner," Kira explained.

"Is that so? Or is it just a mere excuse for not wanting to be my friend, as you think that I am only a girl who knows nothing about ninjas while you are a strong one?" Lacus asked, looking straight at him.

Kira panicked, fearing that he had upset her. "That's not what I mean, Princess. It's just…"

"If not, just treat me as a friend then. And you can call me Lacus. As I said, all this formality kind of tensed people up," Lacus said with a smile.

As Kira sat down at the table, a voice in his head said, "She's really cute when she smiles,"

At the same time, Lacus thought, 'Kira does look more charming when he's nearer,'

* * *

Shinn went back to the academy. He returned to his room and started polishing his spear, his 'Lance of Kyuubi'. It was said that the fangs and claws of Kyuubi, the legendary and strongest nine-tailed fox demon, was used to make this powerful weapon, which can protect its users from any kind of fire-based attacks. Shinn liked his spear a lot. With a silver handle that reflects like a mirror, and the ruby-red tip that looked as if it was made of flames, this weapon had helped Shinn in many occasions.

As he was almost done, Natarle came to his room.

"Shinn, come with me. I would like you to meet your new partner," she said to Shinn.

Shinn followed her to the training ground. There, three boys were practicing their fighting skills. Natarle called out to the boy with green hair.

"Shinn, meet Nicol,"

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Nicol greeted Shinn.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Shinn Asuka, your new partner," Shinn returned the greeting.

Natarle left the two boys to know each other better. After she left, the two boys who were practicing with Nicol just now came to them and introduced themselves. Shinn noticed that their headbands were purple in colour while Nicol's is blue.

"Hi. I am Dearka Elthman," said the blonde as he and Shinn shook hands.

"And I am Yzak Joule, one of the strongest High Jounins in the academy," the silver-haired boy said with a slight proud tone in his voice.

"I know you! The juniors told me about you! You are the one of the fiercest senior ninja in the academy!" Shinn said to Yzak. Yzak grinned.

"And they are right. My ambition is to be the next Kage of Onogoro. And I have heard about you too, Asuka. They said that you are one talented fighter who despite being a Chuunin, you have the potential of a Jounin." Yzak told Shinn.

"Then how about a little duel? Whoever touches the opponent's forehead first is the winner. And the loser have to wash the dishes for two weeks," Shinn challenged. Nicol and Dearka looked at him. This Chuunin is challenging someone whose rank is two times higher than him?

Yzak grinned wider. "You have guts, just like I was told. Alright, I accept this duel," Yzak took out his blade staff.

"My spear and I are always ready," Shinn put up a pose with his spear.

"You better not eat your words after I defeated you," Yzak said as he leapt to one end of the training ground. Nicol and Dearka moved away to make space for them.

"I believe that's my line Joule," Shinn said. His partner found it hard to believe that Shinn can still smile.

* * *

_Somewhere far away from Onogoro……_

"Master, I have news regarding the 'Heir of Freedom'," a teenager knelt and said to a masked man.

"Tell me about it," the masked man instructed.

"Master, it seems that the boy still hasn't managed to use the 'Scroll of Freedom'," the teen reported.

"That is good news. Anything else?" the masked man asked.

"Hibiki is now the bodyguard of the phoenix," the teen replied.

"Ah, this is better news! Now, we can kill two birds with one stone. You have done well in searching for this information, my apprentice," the man said to the teen.

"My life's purpose is to serve your bidding, my master," the teenager replied humbly.

"Good. You may leave now,"

* * *

_Back at the academy……_

Words about the duel between the academy fiercest senior and the most talented Chuunin spread like wildfire. Soon many students came and watched the fight. The older students supported Yzak, while the younger ones cheered for Shinn.

"Take this Shinn Asuka!" Yzak shouted as he speedily made a hand-seal. Then he started spitting fire out of his mouth towards Shinn, not knowing it was a mistake.

"Ha! No fire can harm me while I am holding the 'Lance of Kyuubi'," Shinn exclaimed as he flung several kunai towards Yzak. Yzak easily evaded them.

"Alright then, try this! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ (Shadow Clone Technique!)_" Shinn made a hand-seal. Nine copies of him appeared and the ten Shinns started throwing shurikens and kunais toward their silver-haired opponent. Yzak tried hard to evade the thrown weapons. Seeing the opportunity, the original Shinn jumped forward and aimed his palm on Yzak's forehead. The instant his fingers touched Yzak's forehead; Yzak's fist had also found his way to Shinn's forehead.

"You are pretty good," Yzak grinned and said.

"You are not bad too," Shinn was also grinning.

"Since it's a draw, who do you think that between them, who's going to wash the dishes?" Nicol asked Dearka. Dearka put on a 'Don't know' expression.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"For the last time Cagalli, I won't teach you how to use the Summoning Skill," Athrun said.

"Why not?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli, you should know that as a princess, you shouldn't have learnt a single ninja skill. Furthermore, Summoning skills can only be attempted by those whose power and Chakra energy are strong and stable. From what Kira and Miriallia had told me, your powers are strong, but very unstable," Athrun answered.

"Then train me until my powers are stable! Kira said I can ask you or Miriallia to train me while he's gone," Cagalli said.

"Yeah, Kira did say that, but he didn't tell me that I must tutor you if you asked. And I thought Miriallia had given you enough lessons?" Athrun asked.

"She's kind of busy with her work, plus the lessons that she gave me are not as tough as the ones given by Kira. And you are the only one who I could ask at almost anytime," Cagalli replied.

"That's because I am your bodyguard, and a bodyguard protects, not mentor," Athrun countered.

Cagalli stared straight into Athrun's emerald eyes. "Are you trying to say that you think that I am a weakling that doesn't have what it takes to learn from the famous Athrun Zala?"

Athrun got startled by that remark. "No, I just don't want you to get hurt while practicing the techniques. A lot of the techniques that I know are extremely hard, and could harm those inexperienced people who practiced them," Athrun quickly explained.

"_Plus, what kind of boy will like to see the girl that he likes getting hurt?"_ Athrun muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"What, oh nothing," Athrun quickly replied. He was cursing himself in his head for nearly saying that out loud. "Cagalli, can I ask you something? Why do you seem very eager to become a strong ninja? It's not that you need to sit for ninja examinations like us," Athrun questioned.

"I have my own reasons. If that answer doesn't satisfy you, then think that I am a girl who doesn't quite like to rely on males for my own safety," Cagalli simply answered. However, that is only part of the reason. Only Cagalli herself knew the other part of the reason, but she decided that this is not the right time to tell Athrun.

Miriallia came to the garden where Cagalli and Athrun were talking.

"Hi Mir, what's up?" Cagalli greeted casually. Like Lacus, Cagalli is a princess who doesn't like all this formality, especially when it comes to situations where the ones speaking to her are about her age.

"I just got a message from Minister Seiran. He had to cancel off his plans of visiting you today," Miriallia told her.

"YES!" Cagalli cried and leapt in joy.

Athrun and Miriallia sweat dropped anime style. "Uhm, Cagalli, we know you are happy, but please mind your behaviour. It's getting un-princess like," Miriallia told her.

Cagalli doesn't seem to hear her. "Serves you right Yuuna Roma Seiran! I bet that idiot is now shivering, with his whole body except his head frozen in ice," Cagalli said with a broad grin.

"How did you know what happened……! Cagalli! You didn't……" A shocked look appeared on Athrun's and Miriallia's expressions.

"Looks like Kira is right. I am talented at water and ice-based techniques," Cagalli said happily.

"Cagalli, just exactly what did you do to Seiran?" Athrun asked the princess as he made a mental note in his head to tell Kira that his sister had been abusing her skills.

"This morning, while he came and the other ministers came to see my father, I secretly cast a technique on him that will make him frozen in ice as soon as he touched water. As I had expected, he will surely take his bath before he came to visit me, or I should say, annoy me. So, I suppose that as soon as he touched the water, Mr Idiot is now Mr. Frozen Idiot," Cagalli replied.

"How would you know that Seiran will take his bath at this time?" Miriallia asked curiously.

"I spied on him. Kira once told me that if you want to beat an enemy, you must have as much details of the enemy as possible," Cagalli replied.

"Tell me again why do we promise Kira to continue to give her secret ninja lessons?" Athrun said to Miriallia. Miriallia just sighed.

_In the evening……_

Athrun was resting under a tree. He was enjoying the songs of the birds when he suddenly heard footsteps. He looked around and was surprised to see his best friend walking towards him.

"Kira! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Princess Lacus Clyne?" Athrun asked curiously.

"Princess Lacus asked me to remind Cagalli about some stuff that she needs to bring later," Kira replied.

"Doesn't she have messengers for jobs like that?" Athrun asked again.

"Coincidently, all the messengers were either away or off sick," Kira answered.

"I see," Athrun thought that there's something strange with his friend.

"Say, have you and Mir taught Cagalli how to use Summoning Skill yet? You could start teaching her now," Kira suggested.

"I thought you said that her Chakra is still unstable. And now that you reminded me of her, do you know that she froze a man today?" Athrun told Kira.

"That good-for-nothing, cowardly, stupid idiot jerk deserved what he got," Kira said simply. Then he saw Athrun grinning at him. "What's with that look on your face?" Kira asked, puzzled.

"Tell me buddy, where did I catch Tori for you?" Athrun shoved a question that only he and Kira knew.

"Err, the forest near the academy," Kira replied. There's a small tone of uncertainty in the voice.

Athrun laughed. Now he knew who he was really talking to. "You really should refine your impersonating skills, _Princess Cagalli Yula Attha_," Athrun smirked as 'Kira' turned into Cagalli, who was wearing a surprised look.

"What gave it away?" Cagalli asked.

"Simple. First, Kira would never use the words that you used on Yuuna, no matter how much he hate a person. Second, I caught Tori for Kira years ago when we were on a mission _far_ away from Onogoro," Athrun explained. Cagalli remained silent.

Athrun gave a small sigh. "Cagalli, I know you are fed up with this question, but I really want to know why you seem so desperate to improve yourself. It's not like you need to use it often or get involved in fights," he said to the princess.

"I am trying to impress _someone_," Cagalli muttered quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Athrun didn't quite catch what she said just now.

"Nothing," Cagalli said quickly. "Athrun, you better get prepared. Kisaka said that we'll be leaving for PLANT soon. And please inform Miriallia and Tolle."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

The next morning...

Kira woke up as Tori brushed its wings against Kira's face. "Good morning Tori," he greeted his pet as he sat up. He looked across the room and saw Athrun, who arrived yesterday evening with Cagalli, Miriallia and Tolle.

"Athrun, time to get up," Kira said as he reached his friend's bed.

"What time is it?" Athrun asked as he got up.

"5.30 a.m." Kira replied. "Come on, we can practice our skills for a little while before the princesses awake."

The two practiced until 7. Lacus and Cagalli had waked up by that time and went to bathe. Like usual, Kira and Athrun waited outside.

"So Lacus, what's your first impression about my brother?" Cagalli asked, forgetting that Kira had asked her not to tell anyone about this.

"Brother? Who's your brother?" Lacus asked, confused.

It was then Cagalli realized that she had said something wrong. "Oh crap. I forgot I shouldn't mention about that," Cagalli muttered.

Lacus gave her friend a puzzled look.

'_Oh well, what is done, is done. And I suppose Kira will tell Lacus about this someday,"_ Cagalli thought to herself.

"Uhm, Lacus, can you keep a secret?" Cagalli asked Lacus quietly. Lacus nodded.

"You know that I am actually adopted right? Well, two years ago, the Kage, or the Village Chief, of Onogoro and my father told me something about my true family. Imagine my surprise when they introduced me and Kira to each other and told us that we were long lost twins!" Cagalli whispered into Lacus's ear.

Lacus's indigo eyes widen with surprise. "Are you saying that Kira is your long lost brother?"

"Yeah, and if you want to know, I am the elder one. The reason why the public doesn't know about this is because he doesn't want too much attention and he also doesn't want to leave his life and a ninja," Cagalli explained.

"I see. Don't worry Cagalli, I won't tell anybody about this," Lacus assured her.

"Thanks Lacus. I just hope Kira won't be mad at me for telling you," Cagalli said.

"I don't think he will be mad at you over such matters. He seems like a really nice person to me," Lacus said.

"Ooh, are you considering him, hmm?" Cagalli teased. Lacus just blushed and said nothing.

As they waited for the carriage, Lacus asked, "Kira, why didn't you tell me that you and Cagalli are siblings?"

Her question surprised Kira. "How did you know that?"

"I, uh, accidentally told her. But don't worry bro, Lacus will help keep it a secret too," Cagalli quickly assured her brother.

"Friends helped to keep each others' secrets, don't they?" Lacus smiled and said.

Normally, Kira would have been very doubtful if it were someone else, but the Pink Princess's sweet smile had made him throw all his doubts away.

When they reached Onogoro High School, a lot of students were already there. Athrun and Kira told the two princesses that many of them were either from royal persons like them or they came from rich and/or powerful families. "Of course, there are also many students from normal backgrounds too," Athrun said.

"This school must be charging their students very little fee then," Cagalli said.

"Very little indeed. Most of the school's finances are funded by the villagers. Half of the tax money collected is supplied to this school. Plus, the school also get generous donations every year from ex-students or the students' families," Kira explained.

As they waited for their schedule, Lacus and Cagalli noticed that their bodyguards were quite well known among those who were from Onogoro, students and teachers alike. Many girls were trying hard to look attractive and get their attention, much to the princesses' annoyance.

"Many of them seem to know you well Kira," Lacus said.

"I am born here after all," Kira replied.

"Then can you show me around after school? I've read that Onogoro is a very interesting place, and I would like to meet some of your ninja friends," Lacus requested.

Kira thought for a moment. Then he said, "Well, I can do that, but you will have to be disguised and your identity as the Princess of PLANT have to be concealed, as to avoid unwanted attention from those people who may want to harm you. Although many princes and princesses attended this school, they seldom go into the village," Kira told her.

"I don't mind acting like a commoner once in a while. I suppose it will be quite fun," Lacus replied.

A teacher came and gave them their timetables. Since the teacher is also a ninja from the Onogoro Ninja Academy, she was already informed by Mu that the two boys and the princesses must be in the same class.

As soon as they reached their classroom, Kira and Athrun suddenly sensed something, something that the two of them dreaded.

'_Oh no, please don't let it be who I think it is……' _Both of them thought anxiously. Unfortunately for them, the high-pitched screams came.

"Kira Yamato!"

"Athrun Zala!"

Lacus and Cagalli looked around the class. The girl who shouted Kira's name is red-haired, while the one who screamed Athrun's name is a girl who looked very much like Lacus, but one could still manage to tell the difference between them.

"Athrun, who are they?" Cagalli asked the blue-haired boy.

"The one with long red hair is Fllay Allster, daughter of Onogoro's richest businessman. She has been trying to make your brother her boyfriend since a long time ago. And the girl who looked similar to Lacus is Meer Campbell," Athrun whispered.

"Meer is Athrun's number one fan girl/stalker," Kira added.

Cagalli and Lacus suddenly had the weird feeling of being threatened by the two girls.

Their teacher came in and started arranging their seats. Kira was arranged to sit between Fllay and Lacus, while Athrun's seat is between Cagalli's and Meer's.

_Meer's thought: Yes! I can get closer to Athrun now!_

_Athrun's thought: Oh boy. This is going to be a _long _day. But at least I get to sit beside her._

_Cagalli's thought: You better not try anything funny Campbell. Keep away as far as possible._

At the table next to them……

_Lacus's thought: Why am I feeling glad that Kira will be sitting beside me? Does that mean…… I like him?_

_Fllay's thought: You are mine, my cute ninja._

_Kira's thought: Freedom, save me! I will more than happy to sit beside Lacus, but beside Fllay too? Freedom, Strike, my ancestors, somebody, anybody, HELP!_

__


	7. NOTICE!

_**NOTICE**_

Due to the fact that my O-Level examinations (Here in Malaysia, we know it as the SPM examination) are getting nearer and nearer, I am sorry to say that there will be no more new chapters or new stories from me until 4th December 2006, which is the day my exams end. I hereby apologize to all my readers for causing you all to have to wait for such a long time, and also for not being able to read and review your updated chapters and/or new stories. Please forgive me. I would also like to take the opportunity to thank all my reviewers for your support. Thank you very much. I also hope that you all can wish me luck for my exams and continue to support me when I can resume writing again.

Thank you again and goodbye for now.

Yours sincerely,

_**risingsundynasty**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Recess……_

"What is wrong with the boys? Can't they look somewhere else?" Cagalli complained to Lacus as she sat at a table.

"Just ignore them. They annoy me by staring at me too, but I don't want to cause trouble," Lacus replied. Behind them, like Lacus said, many male students had their eyes fixed upon them. There are also those who were looking at Meer's and Fllay's direction, but unlike Lacus and Cagalli, these two seem to enjoy it.

"They are so vain. I really want to teach them and those stupid boys a lesson," Cagalli said.

"Don't tell me you are going to call Athrun or Kira to beat them up?" Lacus asked, hoping she's wrong.

"No, I am going to teach them myself," Cagalli grinned. Her eyes fell upon the pond which the school uses to rear carps. "Lacus, watch this." Hidden from the other students' view, Cagalli did a hand seal. Before Lacus can ask what she is doing, water balls and icicles starting shooting from the pond towards the boys, Meer and Fllay.

"Help! There's a monster in the pond!" Many of the students yelled as they ran away.

"Ahh! Kira! Help! My make-up is been washed away!" Fllay screamed.

"Athrun! Help me! My hair is getting messed up!" Meer shouted in a piercing voice.

Normally, Kira and Athrun wouldn't give a damn about the two, but the word _'monster'_ grabbed their attention. In an instant, they quickly jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the two princesses. Kira had pulled out his two long, thin and shiny katana, while Athrun wielded a giant shuriken.

"Are you two alright?" Kira asked anxiously as Athrun made four more copies of himself and slowing went nearer to the pond.

"Of course we are alright. I am the so-called _monster_," Cagalli said cheekily.

"Cagalli, not again," one of the cloned Athruns groaned.

"Again? What do you mean by _'again'_?" Kira asked sternly.

"I sort of, teach Seiran a lesson by using the skills you taught me," Cagalli said.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Kira asked.

"I froze him in ice," Cagalli answered. Lacus was surprised upon hearing Cagalli's and Kira's conversation. _"Since when Cagalli know ninja skills?" _she asked herself.

"Cagalli, princesses like you and Lacus don't go around and freeze people in ice or attack people with water balls. If I had told you once, I've told you a million times. _You can only use your skills to defend yourself._" Kira said in a stern voice.

"If you think that I am too weak compared to you and Athrun, just say so," Cagalli said.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty. I already told you, you have potential within you, but you lack the right attitude," Kira countered.

"Kira, Cagalli, please stop arguing," Lacus quickly say as she felt that the two might started shouting.

'Kira! Athrun! What happened here?" Several teachers came to the cafeteria, some with weapons in their hand. Lacus noticed those teachers with weapons all wore headband bearing the same symbol like the one on Kira's and Athrun's, except the teachers' have different colours.

"Nothing madam, it's just someone trying to assassinate Princess Cagalli. We had chased that unwelcome guest away," Athrun offered an explanation.

The teacher who spoke to them divided the other teachers into groups and ordered them to search different places. Then he called the four of them to return to their class.

"Thanks Athrun," Cagalli said as they walked to class.

"Don't mention it," Athrun replied.

In class, students were talking about the _'monster'_ while waiting for their teacher to complete the search.

"See what you did?" Kira said to his sister.

"Alright, I am sorry, I won't do it again," Cagalli said.

"Let's hope so."

Kira and Lacus went to their seats. Fllay was not around as she was still hiding in the teachers' room, together with Meer.

"Kira, how do you come to mentor Cagalli? From what I seen and heard just now, you don't seem to like the idea of Cagalli using ninja techniques," Lacus said.

"It's not that I don't like her using her skills. If she use it to do good, then I have no objection, but from what Athrun and Milly told me, most of the time she abuses her techniques to get back at those who crossed her," Kira explained.

"Why do you teach her in the first place?"

"Well, I started teaching her not long after I found out she's my sister. At that time, Athrun was not her bodyguard yet, but a lot of killers were already out there to take her life. As a brother, I decided that instead of relying on others who might not be trustworthy, Cagalli should learn a few basics so that she can defend herself, and after all, she's already a tomboy, so she never complained when I suggested about it. Eventually, she started getting very good at it, and even until Athrun had become her bodyguard, she still wants to learn more. You could say she's addicted to it," Kira chuckled and said.

About twenty minutes later, a teacher came in, bringing along Fllay and Meer.

"Kira, where were you just now? There's a horrible and ugly monster near the cafeteria just now. That thing scared me, and even tried to gobble me with just one gulp!" Fllay said to Kira as soon she sat down beside him, clinging onto his arm as she spoke.

"_Right, if that were what really happen, I'll be shoving you into the monster's mouth instead," _Kira thought to himself as he tried to pull away. At the next table, Athrun seem to be having similar situations with Meer. And at both tables, the two Princesses looked annoyed.

_A few minutes before school dismissed……_

"Athrun, what say we return to the palace in ninja-style? I brought smoke bombs," Cagalli whispered to Athrun.

"No way. The carriages are probably waiting outside the school now. Beside, we don't want people to know that you, as a princess, know how to use ninja skills. I dare say that in this school, you are the only royal person who practiced ninja skills," Athrun replied in a whisper.

"You forgot my brother," Cagalli said.

"I still need time to remember that he's now a prince," Athrun grinned and said.

"So, can we go back in ninja style?" Cagalli returned to the question.

"I already said no," Athrun answered.

"Come on, I will be so fast that others will think that it's just you who throw the smoke bomb, not the both of us," Cagalli told him.

"My answer remains," Athrun said simply.

"Fine then. I'll just take my time walking out of the school so your fan girls will be able to get you," Cagalli threatened.

If Athrun have been any wiser, he'll know that Cagalli will _never_ do that. But for now, he's not _that_ wise.

"You win Princess. I'll just tell Kira to inform the coachmen that you wanted to go sightseeing around Onogoro and will to the palace later," Athrun said.

"That's more like it, and don't call me princess while we are outside the palace. Say, can we really go sightseeing in your village after school? Kira and Lacus are going too," Cagalli asked.

"I thought you have fighting lessons with Miri?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Athrun gave a small sigh and scribbled on a piece of paper. Then, with perfect aiming, he threw the folded paper to Kira. Without looking, Kira caught the paper with his fingers. He unfolded it and read. He frowned a little, and then wrote his reply. Athrun caught the reply that Kira thrown and read it. Cagalli gave him a look and he nodded, telling her that Kira had got the message.

As soon as the bell rang, Meer tried to talk to Athrun but he and Cagalli were too fast for her. Before she barely opened her mouth, thick grey smoke appeared in front of her and seconds later, Cagalli and Athrun were gone.

At the next table, Kira was _'less fortunate'_. Fllay managed to get her _'prey'_.

"Kira, it's been a long while since we last met. Do you miss me?" she asked.

"Uh, a little," Kira answered untruthfully. He was thinking of an idea to get away from the red-haired girl.

"So Kira, you want to take a walk around the village with me? You have been away for so long, so you might not be aware of the changes of the village," Fllay said.

"Thanks, but Kage had informed me and Shinn of everything that's new in the village. Beside, I have a job to do. I need to show Lacus around the village," Kira said.

"But why must you be the one showing her around? Surely she got horsemen who knew our village," Fllay said, giving Lacus a sharp look.

"Kira's my bodyguard. Beside, I am not going by carriage, but on foot like others," Lacus replied with a smile.

Kira immediately seized the chance to get away. "Come on Lacus, let's go or we will return late to the palace," he said to Lacus.

"Alright Kira. Well, good bye Fllay. See you tomorrow," Lacus said and gave a friendly wave as she and Kira walked out the classroom. Fllay didn't wave back.

Before leaving the school's compound, Lacus changed into the clothes that Kira had found for her.

"What do you think Kira? Do I look like a village girl?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Perfect. No one, not even those who knew you will recognise you with your hair tied into a bun, in that plain pink kimono and that headband with the ninja's symbol," Kira said. _"Although she is still as beautiful as ever," _Kira said in his head. "And I think you should have a fake name. As I said, people who want to harm you might be in our village. What do you think of the name 'Lily'?"

"The name sounds nice to me," Lacus told him.

"Glad you like it," Kira said.

"So, now that we are ready, where shall we go first?" Lacus asked excitedly.

Kira looked at the clock hanging on a nearby wall. "We could go to have lunch, if you don't mind eating at food stalls," Kira suggested.

"Not at all. In fact, I am quite eager for a change," Lacus said with a smile.

As they arrived at the food stalls, Lacus noticed that the ways the people prepare food are totally different from the ways that the palace's chefs used.

"Kira, I noticed that the people here……"

"Prepare food using ninja-skills and ninja weapons?" Kira grinned and said. "Many outsiders see this as something new, but here, it's quite normal."

"I never thought that shuriken can be used as a tool to cook, I used to think that it's only a weapon to defend or attack," Lacus said as she saw a woman cutting a big piece of fried meat into smaller, even pieces at a fast speed using a shuriken as big as her palm.

"To you, ninja skills and weapons may just be tools of fighting, but to us, they are a part of our life in almost every aspect," Kira told her.

"Hey Kira! Long time no see! The usual meal?" a man asked from behind a stall.

"You got anything special today? I am bringing a friend of mine from PLANT on a tour around Onogoro," Kira said to the man.

"Sure thing Kira! You and your friend take a seat first, and I will have it done in no time!" the man replied.

As Lacus sat down, she noticed that the man who spoke to Kira was boiling water, but there was _no_ fire below the kettle.

"Kira, what is he doing? How does he plan to boil water without lighting a fire?" Lacus asked.

"By using ninja techniques, like this," Kira said as he poured Lacus a cup of tea. He told Lacus to observe the tea, and then he did a hand seal. To Lacus amazement, the tea began to bubble.

"Don't tell Cagalli I showed you this, otherwise she will pester me to teach her this. If she does learn this technique, who knows how she will torture those who crossed her," Kira said.

"I agree," Lacus said with a small laugh.

After they have eaten, Lacus insisted on paying for her own food, but Kira paid before she can even took out her purse.

"You don't have to do that Kira," Lacus said as they walked off.

"Nah, it's nothing much. How do you find the food?" Kira asked.

"It tasted great, I never had anything like it in the palace before," Lacus replied.

"If you like, I could bring you here more often," Kira said. _"Wait a minute! What am I saying! As a bodyguard, you are supposed to follow her, not the other way around!" _A voice shouted in Kira's head.

"Really? Thanks," Lacus said happily. Then she suddenly felt herself blushing as soon as she said that. _"Why am I feeling so happy about this? Sure, I am excited at the idea of visiting this place more often, but why am I seem to be really enjoy being with Kira?"_

"Lacus, your face is red? Are you feeling hot because of the weather?" Kira asked, concerned.

"Maybe a little," Lacus replied.

"Let's go to my friends' house. You can rest there for a while," Kira suggested. Lacus agreed.

A few minutes later, they reached a clinic.

"This is the village's clinic. We have two clinics in Onogoro, one is the one we are seeing now, the other one is inside the academy," Kira told her as they went in.

"Your friends opened this place?" Lacus asked.

"Yup, and they lived here too. Their rooms are upstairs."

They went to the counter, where a girl with long red hair greeted them.

"Hello Kira! It's been a while since you came. How's the mission?" she asked.

"Quite fine. Shinn's disappointed though, he thinks the enemy is too weak for him to have a good time fighting," Kira answered.

"And who is this pretty friend of yours? Your girlfriend?" the girl teased. Lacus felt herself blushing even more than just now.

"Don't be ridiculous Meyrin," Kira said to the girl. He too, was blushing. "This is L…Lily, a friend of mine from PLANT. I am showing her the place as this is her first time into Onogoro," Kira told Meyrin. Then he introduced Meyrin to Lacus. As the two girls shook hands, Meyrin felt something the moment she touched Lacus's hands.

"_This touch is totally different with a commoner's. From what I can tell, she's absolutely not a ninja, but no way can someone with such skin be a common folk,"_ Meyrin thought to herself.

"Is Luna busy?" Kira asked.

"Wait for a moment. I'll go and tell her you are here. She's at the back, watering the herbs. You two can wait in the living room," Meyrin said.

"Who is Luna?" Lacus asked Kira.

"Meyrin's elder sister. Lunamaria Hawke, or Luna for short, was one of the best healer ninjas that graduated from the Onogoro Ninja Academy. She's now at the jounin rank, like me," Kira answered.

The door opened, and Meyrin came in with a tray of tea and cakes. Accompanying her is a taller girl with short red hair.

"Well Kira, looks like you finally found you a girlfriend," the taller girl said. Lacus blushed again.

"Luna, don't be ridiculous. She's just my friend. Lily, meet Lunamaria. Luna, this is Lily. She came from PLANT and she just finished her first day at Onogoro High School," Kira introduced the two of them.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Lacus greeted.

"Same here," Lunamaria said as the two shook hands. Like Meyrin, she felt something. _"This touch, it's not common. Wait, Shinn told me that Kira had become a bodyguard, then this means……"_

"Meyrin, why don't you bring Lily to see our flowers? I have something to discuss with Kira," Lunamaria told her sister.

"Okay sis," Meyrin said.

As soon as the two went out, Lunamaria turned to Kira.

"So, how do you find Princess Lacus? She seems very friendly to me," Lunamaria asked Kira. Kira was taken aback by the question.

"How did you know who 'Lily' actually is?"

"Kira, if you are telling me that someone with such soft skin came from a normal background, then you must be joking," Lunamaria replied. "So, what do you think of her?"

"Well, Lacus is beautiful, friendly, gentle, kind, sweet, graceful, elegant, has a melodious voice……"

"You like her, don't you?" Lunamaria smirked.

"No! Don't be stupid Luna!" Kira half yelled.

"Don't kid me Kira. If you don't like her, then what's with the long praises?" Lunamaria said. "And besides, you went red as soon as I ask you whether you like her or not."

"It's just the weather."

"Funny, the air-conditioner was just repaired yesterday. But if you do feel hot," Lunamaria poured him a cup of tea and thought, _'and I bet that you don't,' _"drink this then. It's brewed with herbs that have cooling effects."

"Thanks," Kira took the cup and finished it in one gulp. As he placed the cup down, he noticed that Lunamaria was grinning slyly at him.

"Er, what's with that look on your face?"

"Kira Yamato, do you like Princess Lacus Clyne?" Lunamaria questioned.

As soon as Kira heard the whole question, he immediately answered, "Yes." It took him a few seconds to realize what he had just said and quickly covered his mouth, his face going as red as a ripe tomato.

'_What in the world made me said that?'_ Kira thought to himself.

"See! I told you Kira will fall for her!" Shinn appeared at the window.

"Shinn Asuka! If you ever gave me a fright like what you did just now, I am going to poison your food!" Lunamaria growled.

"Whatever. My point now is that Kira is so lovesick that he can't even detect that you have tampered with his drink."

Kira immediately looked into his cup and found something more than just tea leaves. A leaf from a herb that was used to demand true answers from prisoners.

"Lunamaria Hawke! Shinn Asuka! What is wrong with the two of you today?" Kira shouted.

"What happened?" Meyrin came back in and asked. "Shinn, since when are you here?"

"I just arrived. So, this must be Princess Lacus." Shinn said. Lacus was surprised that someone can recognise her. Beside her, Meyrin was shocked too.

"Meyrin, you heard him correctly. 'Lily' is actually Princess Lacus Clyne, aka the Pink Princess, whose beauty and kindness is well known throughout the world," Lunamaria said to her sister.

"How did……"

"Don't worry Lacus. Kira here didn't reveal your identity. I knew who you actually are the instant I shook hand with you just now," Lunamaria explained.

"Oh. Kira, why were you shouting just now? And who is this friend of yours?" Lacus asked, referring to Shinn.

"This is Shinn Asuka, my former partner before I became your bodyguard. I shouted just now because Luna and Shinn gave me something that made me answer all questions truthfully," Kira answered.

"Yeah, and we manage to dig out some deep secrets of Kira. You want to hear them Lacus. Just ask him what he told us just now," Shinn suggested cheekily.

"Shinn, shut up!" Kira yelled.

Meyrin and Lacus giggled. Kira demanded the antidote, but Lunamaria said the last bottle was broken. However, she assured that the effect will wear off after an hour.

"Lacus, do you know that Shinn has a crush on your head servant, Stellar?" Meyrin said.

"Meyrin!"

_In the evening……_

Lacus decided to return to PLANT. Kira wanted to find her a carriage but Lacus insisted on walking back, as the distance was not far.

"Stellar might think I mistreated you Lacus," Kira said jokingly.

"Then just tell her I decided to exercise," Lacus replied with a laugh.

On their way, they passed a stream where several children were playing. They were having a race while carrying another person on their back.

"Cute aren't they?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah. They reminded me of my childhood days. Back at those days at the academy, we have tests to test our limits. One of them was to carry your partner and race with other teams through an obstacle course. Back then, Athrun was my partner, and we used to end up in the first or second place," Kira recalled.

They continued their walk. After a while, Lacus suddenly asked a question. "Kira, can you carry me on your back?" Lacus asked shyly.

Kira stopped in his tracks. "Are you serious?"

Lacus nodded, blushing a little.

"Well, if that's what you want……"

_Kira's thoughts while carrying Lacus: Lacus sure is light. To be honest with myself, I guess I do have feelings for her. Hmm, perhaps Shinn's idea is not stupid after all. But how do I tell her?_

_Lacus's thoughts while on Kira's back: Kira sure is warm. And he's such a cute and charming boy too. (Smile shyly to herself). But I wonder what he thinks of me?_

The two of then passed by a forest.

"Lacus, do you mind if we take a shortcut through the forest?" Kira asked.

"The forest?"

_Lacus's flashback_

_On her 5th birthday, she went into the woods for her first time. She was having an enjoyable time in there. She sang and danced with the birds and played with the squirrels and rabbits. A young deer gave her a ride and the monkeys plucked sweet fruits for her._

_Out of a sudden, a terrifying roar scared away all the animals. The deer which Lacus was riding on ran away and caused her to fell down, but she wasn't hurt badly as the ground was soft. As she tried to stand up, she saw a huge black panther in front of her. The beast pounced at her, but one of her guards managed to defend her, though he died while doing so. At the sight of blood, Lacus got frightened and started crying and ran to her babysitter. As her babysitter and guards tried to bring her to safety, two more panthers appeared in front of them. The panthers were wearing collars, and the collars were linked with a chain held by a large-sized masked man._

"_Well well, if it isn't the heir to the throne of PLANT?" the person said. "You looked very tender, and my pets just love tender flesh," he said in a creepy tone, barring his uneven yellow teeth._

_One of her guards instructed her babysitter to escape using another route. Unfortunately, before any of them can make another move, another panther appeared._

"_None of you are going anywhere! Today shall mark the death of the Princess of PLANT, and this forest shall be her tomb! And you people will continue to serve your beloved princess in Hell!" The man gave a loud laugh, so loud that Lacus cried even harder._

"_Correction, today shall be _your _time of death!" another person spoke. Before any of them could see who the speaker was, two dark shadows sped around the panthers and attacked the beasts. Through her tears, Lacus saw that the panthers seemed to be scratched by extremely sharp claws. The two shadows stopped in front of them. One was a white tiger, equipped with armour and larger than any of the assassin's panthers, the other was a man dressed in tiger skin whose right hand seem to be made of metal. The parts where fingers are supposed to be were replaced by sharp claws like a tiger's. _

"_You all take the Princess to safety. My tiger and I will deal with this scumbag," the newcomer turned to her guards and said. Lacus noticed that he was wearing a tiger mask. Her guards and babysitter quickly went. _

_The last thing she remembered about the incident as soon as she got out of the forest was a deafening tiger roar and a howl of pain._

_End of flashback_

"Lacus, are you alright?" Kira asked, worried. Lacus had been silent since he suggested going through the forest.

Lacus snapped back. "Oh nothing. I'm alright."

"Lacus, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that, I'm afraid of going into the forest," Lacus said.

"I see. But may I know the reason why? As far as I know, this forest only has friendly animals like squirrels and rabbits," Kira said.

"When I was five……" Lacus told Kira what she recalled just now.

"Until now, I still don't know who the brave man who saved me is. I would like to thank him," Lacus said.

Kira thought for a moment. "Does the white tiger you saw have a scar over one of its eyes?" Kira asked.

"How do you know that?" Lacus asked, surprised.

"Then your rescuer must be one of my teachers, Master Andrew Wattfeld. He's also known as The Tiger of The Desert. He got that nickname for his passion towards his pet tigers and for single-handedly defeating 50 enemy ninjas in the desert without killing a single one of them," Kira told Lacus.

"Wow, he must be very strong to be able to do that. Please tell him that I express my thanks to him for saving my life," Lacus said.

"I'll do that. Another thing about Master Wattfeld is that he is quite obsessed with coffee. If you want to give him a gift, rare coffee will be the perfect gift for him," Kira said with a grin. He then recalled that he once was asked to be Wattfeld's 'coffee tester', and unfortunate for him during that time, Wattfeld was brewing his 'Bitter Special'.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lacus said with a grin.

"We will just take a longer route shall we?" Kira asked.

Before Lacus can reply, Kira suddenly jumped and kicked something hard. The thing that Kira kicked flew towards the trees.

"ARGH!" To Lacus's horror, she saw a man falling down from the place where Kira had just kicked the unknown object. A kunai was stabbed deeply into his arm.

"Lacus, hold on to me as tight as possible," Kira said. His right hand gripped hard on the chain that linked the sheaths of his two katana, while his left hand held onto the handle of one of the katana.

As soon as the man fell, seven more appeared, all dressed in black ninja suit.

"Not bad boy, but do you intend to take us out all by yourself, especially when you have a girl behind your back?" one of them said.

Lacus tried to get down, but Kira said, "Ignore them. I can protect you better this way," Kira said.

"But, wouldn't I hinder your movements?" Lacus asked, worried.

"Watch me," Kira gave a small smile. He pulled out his weapon-a shiny white and blue blade that gleams under the sun.

"The Heir of Freedom," one of the men muttered. Lacus noticed that the men were backing away from that as soon as they saw Kira's sword.

"Heir of Freedom, we do not want to fight you. Shall we make a deal?" one of them said. Lacus thought she heard a tone of fear when the man spoke to Kira.

"Exactly what I am thinking. You leave Princess Lacus alone and turn yourself in, otherwise I'll bring all of you down," Kira said.

"Heir of Freedom, as we said, we do not wish to fight you, but at the same time, we shall not tolerate disrespect," the man sounded angry now, but there's still the tone of fear. "You give us the Princess, and we'll let you continue your life."

Kira put down the chain and pulled out his other katana, one that look exactly like the one he had pulled out just now. The men backed away more.

'_The name 'Heir of Freedom' seems very intimidating,' _Lacus thought.

"If you must take the Princess," Kira said as he pointed his weapon towards one of the men, "then you will have to walk past my dead body."


End file.
